Warriors of the Sky
Warriors of the Sky is the first installment in the Warriors of the Sky series created by Ichigo Nagareboshi. Characters Protagonists : Nagareboshi Ichigo / She is the Spinel, who controls the power of gravity. Her theme color is lavender. : Lila Rossi / She is the Amethyst, who controls the power of light. Her theme color is canary. : Eva Heart / She is the Jade, who controls the power of love. Her theme color is pink. : Epic Furcorn / He is the Sapphire, who controls the power of the Forest. His theme color is teal. : Hoshimiya Akari / She is the Amber, who controls the power of the sun. Her theme color is yellow. : Booger / He is the Emerald, who also controls the power of gravity. His theme color is chartreuse. : Jennah Rossi / She is the Aquamarine, who controls the power of Cyclone. Her theme color is viridian. : Hanakawa Haru / She is the Rubellite, who controls the power of flowers. Her theme color is rose. : Jennah Koehler / She is the Topaz, who controls the power of thunder. Her theme color is navy. : Aulani Cerulean / She is the Morganite, who also controls the power of Cyclone. Her theme color is olive. : Hoshimiya Wizzy / She is the Garnet, who controls the power of lava. Her theme color is maroon. : Miss Sparkle / She is the Agate, who also controls the power of Cyclone. Her theme color is peach. : Lucianne Belle / She is the Zircon, who also controls the power of flowers. Her theme color is magenta. : Hoshimiya Hikari / She is the Tourmaline, who controls the power of idols. Her theme color is turquoise. : Epic Dandidoo / She is the Beryl, who controls the power of the moon. Her theme color is cyan. : Hoshina Amira / She is the Diamond, who controls the power of stars. Her theme color is white. : Hoshimiya Jerrica / She is the Kyanite, who controls the power of forests. Her theme color is lime. : Hoshimiya Ana / She is the Serpentine, who controls the power of teleportation. Her theme color is violet. : Myojo Caroline / She is the Enstatite, who controls the power of lava and stars. Her theme color is orange. Antagonists *'Soki' A villain who has since been purified. *'Imau' Another villain who has since been purified. *'Saika' Another villain who has since been purified. *'Chiki' Another villain who has since been purified. *'Arui' Another villain who wields a fan. Sequel ''Treasure Hunters'' Warriors of the Sky: Treasure Hunters is a sequel to Warriors of the Sky. The protagonists get new forms. Gallery Nagareboshi_Ichigo♡chan.png|Nagareboshi Ichigo first preview Lila Rossi Square.png|Lila Rossi first preview EvaHeart.png|Eva Heart first preview Epic Furcorn.png|Epic Furcorn first preview Gekijoban_Visual3_Akari.png|Hoshimiya Akari first preview Booger with Hat.jpg|Booger first preview Jennah Rossi.png|Jennah Rossi first preview HaruHanakawa.jpg|Hanakawa Haru first preview Jennah (Kisekae).png|Jennah Koehler first preview Aulani Cerulean.png|Aulani Cerulean first preview Wizzy♡chan.png|Hoshimiya Wizzy first preview M1ssSparkle.png|Miss Sparkle first preview Lucianne Belle.png|Lucianne Belle first preview Hoshimiya_Hikari_First_Preview.png|Hoshimiya Hikari first preview Epic_Dandidoo.png|Epic Dandidoo first preview Hoshina Amira.jpeg|Hoshina Amira first preview B6C1ADC5-2D78-49F9-8C16-3942FDE03C78.png|Hoshimiya Jerrica first preview 17BF1F5B-55A5-4BFC-A750-585176EA0C47.png|Hoshimiya Ana first preview EE84045A-CEAF-4657-9DB4-1C823BE89F16.png|Myojo Caroline first preview GravitySiren.png|Gravity Siren first preview ForestSamurai.png|Forest Samurai first preview SunFairy.png|Sun Fairy first preview GravitySamurai.png|Gravity Samurai first preview 7FD767BB-275E-4C2C-BC39-92F4FDF5E1D3.png|Lava Kitsune first preview M1ssSparkleCyclonePeg.png|Cyclone Pegasus first preview Category:Series Category:Warriors of the Sky